Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method for controlling the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs. Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Meanwhile, according to the related art, to remove some of the plurality of icons on a home screen corresponding to applications which are not used frequently, there is inconvenience that these icons have to be deleted directly by a user.
Also, according to the related art, if icons corresponding to applications which are used frequently are not added to the home screen, there is inconvenience that the user has to directly add the corresponding icons to the home screen. That is, a problem occurs in that icons which will be displayed on the home screen and icons which will not be displayed on the home screen cannot be extracted automatically in accordance with frequency of use of applications.
Further, according to the related art, problems occur in that an empty space may be generated by icons deleted during a process of cleaning up the home screen and a specific portion (for example, face) of an image displayed on a background is covered during the process of cleaning up the home screen. Also, according to the related art, if an icon of an application which is used frequently to the home screen, a problem occurs in that the icon is exposed to another user if another user uses a mobile terminal. That is, a problem occurs in that other people may view an icon of a specific application which is used frequently as a user displays the icon of the specific application on the home screen.